Regrets
by adjones
Summary: Dougie no se atreve a decirle que le quiere.


**Hola!, el otro día se me ocurrió un oneshot sobre esto y bueno es Pones, como siempre. Espero que os guste. Me haría muy feliz (^^) tener comentarios tanto buenos como malos. Gracias. Y que disfrutéis.**

Paseas tu mano por el hueco que hay en tu colchón que todavía guarda su calor. Abres los ojos y suspiras profundamente: "Otra vez Dougie". Sientes un vacio más tonto en el corazón que te acurrucas en tu lado y te abrazas a la almohada restante.

Mira que lo intentas con todas tu fuerzas, cierras los ojos y intentas poner la mente en blanco pero no hay manera, no dejas de pensar en su "Que yo lo intento, Dan. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí". "Importante, importante, importante" te repites dentro de tu cabeza, "Importante los cojones". En fin, ya has perdido el poco sueño que te quedaba cuando has abierto los ojos y ahora solo puedes pensar en esa puñetera bola de pelo rubia que te alegra y te amarga a la par y que no sabes que cojones hacer para que admita que es el más gay de vosotros cuatro. Le encanta que le den por culo todas las noches. Bueno mejor dicho, que le encanta que Danny le dé por culo todas las noches. No sabéis como gime el cabrón.

Hoy está muy enfadado. ¿Qué pasa que no hay ni un día que se puede despertar en su casa?, todas las mañanas tiene que huir por si a Tom se le ocurre venir a desayunar. Ni un día Tom ha tenido esa idea. Así que Danny está harto de las excusas y ni piensa en el desayuno, se va directo a la ducha.

Suena el teléfono y la verdad es que después de la ducha esta mucho más tranquilo, mira la pantalla y ve su nombre. Dougie todas las mañanas le llama, le dice que está en casa de Tom y que venga a desayunar o a tomarse un café y en un susurro siempre dice lo mismo: "te quiero" y entonces cuelga. Está tan enfadado que hoy no le vale ni el "te quiero", aunque le sale esa sonrisa tonta que se le pone cuando Doug se pone cariñoso. Se pone las chanclas y sale de casa para entrar en la contigua a la de él. En el camino, que es de menos de 2 minutos, piensa que lo que necesita es dejarle las cositas claras y decirle que no quiere más susurros y huidas de madrugada, que lo que quiere es que duerma con él, que grite que le quiere y que no se esconda.

En lo que toca el timbre, alguien le abre, le coge de la camiseta y lo aproxima a su cuerpo para después robarle un beso de buenos días. Danny se queja y Dougie le mira intentado conectar las miradas. Algo que siempre han tenido es que cuando se miran saben perfectamente que es lo que le ocurre a casa uno, siempre han tenido ese "don". Pero Danny no levanta la mirada y camina hasta la cocina.

-Y, ¿Tom? –manera de Jones de romper el silencio

-En la ducha –Dougie le coge de la trevilla trasera del pantalón y le gira- dígame señor Jones, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –sonríe con picardía- alguien no te dejo contento anoche porque yo recuerdo que chillaste bastante y me pedías clemencia.

-Todo fue perfecto hasta que hoy me he despertado y no estaba, como siempre –Dougie suspira y comienza con un "Dan, yo…"- no necesito que me des explicaciones, bueno excusas, ya sé lo que piensas y crees.

-No son excusas –eleva un tono la voz

-¿Qué no son excusas? –pregunta un Tom recién salido de la ducha, Danny mira a Dougie y niega

-Pues que Danny piensa que he hecho trampas por que le gane el otro día a la play, si es que eres un jugador nefasto –suelta una risita y entonces ve la mirada de decepción de Danny y como se gira para rellenar la taza de café

"La ha cagado pero bien" piensa Danny mientras se están trasladando hacia el estudio en el coche de Tom. Piensa eso y que debería haber cogido su coche, así no habría compartido el mismo cubículo con el que se avergüenza de tener una relación con él.

Dougie le mira desde lejos mientras abraza su bajo y está sentando en una silla, mientras que Danny lo que hace es mirar en su ordenador y escribir. La verdad es que se está poniendo nervioso con tanta mirada del enano "capullo", así que levanta la vista, le echa una mirada de sentencia y vuelve a mirar hacia su ordenador y sube más el sonido de los cascos.

Ha sido un día movido, han estado parte del día en el estudio, el nuevo disco les está quitando mucho tiempo sobre todo a Danny pero bueno es una parte de su trabajo que le encanta. La otra parte del día, por decirlo de alguna manera, por la tarde han ido hacer unas cuantas fotos para el libro biográfico de la banda que lanzaran este mes. La verdad es que ha sido divertido y de algún modo se le ha pasado un poquito el enfado. Sobre todo cuando Dougie lo ha encerrado en el baño con el dentro y le ha robado 10 minutos de su tiempo en darle besos, se ha reído por las cosquillas que el rubio le ha provocado pero ha hablado.

-No te perdono, aunque ahora me esté riendo –se aparta del rubio que le mira con ojitos y sonríe

-Vamos Dan, no puedes estar enfadado todo el día –suspira y mira como el pecoso suspira sonoramente y sabe que debe decir las palabras mágicas- perdóname pecoso

-Palabras –suspira y camina hasta la puerta

-No son solo palabras –dice Dougie y Danny nota que está empezando a cabrearse, pero él no es justo, él lo estaba antes

-Eh, eh, eh! Ahora no vengas enfadándote tú! –le recrimina Danny

-Ah, disculpa que solo tú te puedes enfadar –suspira Dougie y deja que un Danny cabreado cierre la puerta con portazo incluido y entonces piense "A la mierda la noche romántica que había pensado"

Y así es, por que Danny llega a casa de Tom se despide con un "Hasta mañana" y les deja a Dougie y a él antes de que puedan ni salir del coche. Entra en casa saluda a Bruce y Ralphie que le chupan y ladran al ver llegar a su dueño y se sube al estudio a trastear con las nuevas canciones, es la mejor forma de dejar de pensar porque sabe que se va a cabrear y mucho.

Cuando dan las 00:00 y suena el reloj de salón, Danny se da cuenta de que lleva 4 horas en el estudio y que no ha cenado y que Dougie no ha llamado y no ha dicho nada. Se cabrea un poco más, se levanta de la silla del estudio, apaga la luz, y se tira en la cama y respira el olor que conservan las sabanas que huelen a la colonia de Dougie. Colonia que le regalo Tom y que le vuelve loco. Es esa combinación de su olor perfecto con el aroma de una colonia, la verdad es que, poco varonil. Y en ese momento, en el que Danny piensa en el aroma de Dougie, se queda totalmente dormido. Le echa de menos, la cama es demasiado grande.

Se levanta a las 5 de la mañana porque su vejiga va a reventar y en la oscuridad de la habitación echa de menos la presencia de alguien. Hoy no está y no sabe porque le cuesta tanto admitir delante de sus amigos que le quiere. Tampoco pide que lo grite a los cuatro vientos pero Harry y Tom son como sus hermanos y que se avergüence le duele y cada vez más.

Vuelve a la cama y utiliza lo que le sobra de almohada para poder abrazarse a algo.

Cuando suena el móvil a la mañana siguiente, se asusta y gruñe. Lo coge sin ni si quiera mirar la pantalla y contesta o más bien hace ruido.

-Grm? –pregunta

-A buena horas –es la voz de Tom- menos mal que es sábado, pensábamos que te habías muerto. Danny son casi las 2 de la tarde, ¿saliste ayer o algo?

-Eh? No –responde todavía adormilado- que hora has dicho que es?

-Las dos Danny, son las dos –ríe Tom- Oye, que te he llamado porque vamos a comer a casa de Harry, dice que hace muy bueno y que podríamos hacer una Barbacoa – Danny piensa durante un minuto, las barbacoas son de él, siempre es él el que hace las barbacoas tendrá que ir para ayudar al manazas de Harry.

-Bien, me ducho y voy para allá

-Perfecto – Tom está contento- ¿podrías pasar a por Dougie? Ha ido a dejar el coche en el mecánico y está en el estudio, es que Gio y yo tenemos que hacer un par de compras antes

-Bien

-Pues llámale y díselo

-Si papa –suspira Danny

-Bien –dice Tom con una sonrisa en la boca- Nos vemos en 40 minutos.

Coge le móvil, llama a Dougie y espera 3 tonos hasta que contesta y solo habla Danny: "Ve recogiendo que paso a por ti en menos de 15 minutos, que vamos a comer en casa de Harry" espera la aprobación de un "ok" de Dougie y cuelga. Sigue enfadado pero la verdad es que tiene muchas ganas de verle, le ha echado mucho de menos esta noche.

Se ducha, se pone unos pantalones de chándal grises, una camiseta blanca, la sudadera y se pone las chanclas. Se peina un poco y se pone las gafas de sol. Coge las llaves del coche y conduce 15 kilometros, aparca en el parking del estudio y coge el móvil para espera a que Dougie salga. Si entra allí no saldrá, seguro que se pone a tocar alguna nueva canción.

Dougie sale del estudio, se monta en el coche y dice un tímido: "Hola" a lo que el pecoso responde con lo mismo y arranca el coche. No mantienen ninguna conversación, Dougie mira a la ventana y a veces de reojo mira hacia Danny. Mientras que, Danny mantiene la vista fija en la carretera. Para en la calle de Harry, enfrente de su casa, se quitan el cinturón y abren la puerta a la vez. Dougie le mira mientras se pone las gafas de sol y sonríe.

Le encanta, siempre le ha gustado, desde el primer día que le conoció y escucho su risa escandalosa y enseñó sus dientes imperfectos que no sabe porque los está corrigiendo. Bueno si que sabe, es un presumido. Tiene millones de cremas, zapatos, relojes, camisas, cinturones y ahora, le ha dado por los chalecos y no deja de comprarse chalecos. Esta semana ha contado que ha comprado, por lo menos, cinco. Huele a colonia cara y le gusta con la ropa de estar por casa, le gusta que lleve esos pantalones grises que son piratas y una camiseta vieja. Le gusta cuando se rasca la cabeza y cuando se "emboba". Le gusta tumbarse en el sofá y poner su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras Danny le acaricia y le toca el pelo. Le encanta que él le toque el pelo. Esta noche ha sido difícil, no ha dormido mucho. Se ha acostumbrado a dormir con él y su cama le parecía fría y demasiado grande.

Danny va por delante mientras Dougie le sigue los pasos. Tiene que hacer algo, lleva desde ayer por la tarde deseando besarle y darle la mano. Se estiraría del pelo en ese momento.

Tocan al timbre, abre un Harry con un delantal bastante feo y se oye la risa escandalosa de Danny.

-No había un delantal más feo? –Y su risa resuena por toda la casa mientras entra, Harry le pega una colleja y abraza Dougie

-Jones eres un capullo –dice Harry a lo que él le contesta enseñándole el dedo corazón y riéndose todavía.

Abrazan a Izzy y Danny le da un beso en la mejilla con un "estas preciosa Izzy, no sé que haces con ese y no te vienes conmigo", Izzy ríe y Dougie mira con mala cara a Danny mientras le pega en la cabeza. Danny sonríe pero a Dougie no le hace ni puñetera gracia, sabe que es broma, que no le gustaría Izzy en su vida. No es su tipo. Pero ha sentido una punzada en el corazón, se ha puesto celoso.

Se ponen manos a la obra, Danny ayuda a encender la barbacoa, Harry trae la carne que ha comprado, mientras que Dougie les mira hacer y bebe una cerveza que le ha dado Izzy. Danny se sigue riendo y mira hacia Dougie que lo está mirando mientras sonríe. Le acaban de dar unas ganas enormes de besarlo ahora mismo, pero claro no lo puede hacer. Se cabrea, se vuelve a cabrear. No hay derecho, joder.

En cuanto la carne está puerta en la barbacoa, el timbre suena y se anuncia la llegada de Tom y Gio cargados con bolsas.

-Hemos traído cerveza, vino y una tarta –Danny asiente y besa en la mejilla a Gio y le ayuda con las bolsas que lleva.

-Gracias, se necesitaran seguro. Harry ha pensado que tendríamos tanta hambre para comernos una vaca –ríe Dougie

-Que exagerado –se oye a Harry desde la cocina- Danny controla la barbacoa anda

Les encanta reunirse y disfrutar de ellos mismos, siempre hay risas y bromas. Las chicas siempre se han llevado bien, ellas quedan por separado y hacen cosas, y la verdad es que eso une mucho el grupo. Dougie suspira y se recuesta en su asiento con un "Como siga comiendo voy a explotar", aunque en esa frase tan fácil se ha trabado en más de una palabra. Harry se ríe y le revuelve el pelo al enano mientras dice "y si sigues bebiendo perderás los papeles", Dougie ríe y mira a Danny que bebe de su cerveza.

Izzy aparece con la tarta y todos aclaman un "oh! De chocolate".

La tarde está cayendo. Comienza a anochecer y siguen en el jardín con las cervezas y varias botellas de vino. Hablan de temas triviales y ríen. Tom que es el que está al lado de Danny se levanta para ir al baño y Dougie ocupa su sitio. Quiere estar cerca de Danny.

Todo el mundo le mira. Ha acercado su mano a la cabeza de Danny y la masajea. El pecoso ha cerrado los ojos y sigue escuchando lo que está diciendo Harry, pero aunque le está intentando prestarle atención no lo consigue. El enano sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, Danny se pone muchísimo si le tocan la cabeza y el cuello, y bueno, ahora mismo lo está consiguiendo. Danny abre los ojos y mira a Dougie. Lo siguiente que hace Dougie, y que todo el mundo recordará por siempre, es acercarse a Danny, cogerle de la nuca y besarle con ganas. El pecoso se paraliza y comprende que o corresponde o perderá la oportunidad y lo hace agarra a Dougie de la camiseta y le besa con ganas. Hace rato que ha dejado de escuchar a Harry. Tom hace acto de presencia y lo ve todo, se le cae la botella de vino y el ruido hace que se separen y Dougie suelte un "Te quiero, Dan". Danny le mira, asiente y después mira a todos que están boquiabiertos.

-Em –suelta- nosotros nos vamos a casa –Dougie sonríe y se levanta y caminan hacia la puerta antes de que alguno suelte algo y tengan que dar más explicaciones. Aunque se puede decir, que todo ha quedado muy claro.

Se suben al coche sin decirse muchas cosas, solo se miran y sonríen. Y es que Danny está feliz, porque aunque Dougie esté un poco borracho, lo ha dicho. Paran en la puerta del garaje de casa y los dos salen rápido del coche. Dougie se acerca y le vuelve a besar y Danny se deja hacer.

Suben hasta la habitación, Danny va a cerrar las persianas y Dougie le para con un "Hoy hay luna llena" mientras le sigue besando el cuello. Ya lo han hecho miles de veces, saben cuáles son los puntos débiles de cada uno. A Dougie le gusta que Danny le sople en la oreja y a Danny que Dougie le muerda el cuello. Dougie desabrocha la sudadera de Danny poco a poco y se la quita. Danny va más rápido, parece que le urge tocar a Dougie, así que le quita la camiseta y comienza a bajar los pantalones. Dougie gime cuando Danny le muerde la oreja y Danny ríe.

Todo comienza a ir deprisa, ahora es Dougie el que tiene prisa por desnudar a Danny, pone las manos en los pantalones grises que tiene y los baja acompañados de los bóxers, así que Danny se queda totalmente expuesto a la vista de Dougie que se muerde el labio.

Así que Danny hace lo mismo, baja los vaqueros de Dougie y sonríe. Comienzan las caricias, los suspiros, los gemidos por tocar partes del cuerpo sensibles. Danny acaricia la espalda de Dougie mientras le prepara, cuando va penetrarle suelta las dos palabras mágicas "Te quiero" y Dougie gira la cabeza para besarle.

Se oyen los gemidos, las risas por las cosquillas, los besos, los chillidos, se oye cómo se pide clemencia. Esta no ha sido una noche más, ha sido "La noche". Caen exhaustos en la cama y se abrazan mientras cierran los ojos y dan paso a un sueño dulce.

Cuando Danny despierta, escucha la respiración de Dougie y sonríe. Le vienen todos los recuerdos de la anoche anterior y abre la boca sorprendido. Le beso delante de ellos y le dijo que le quería. Se siente el hombre más feliz del planeta. Comienza a besar a Dougie de forma de despertador a lo que el pequeño gruñe y suelta un "Joder Dan, te quiero, pero déjame dormir. ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?"

Danny va a contestarle pero el teléfono hace un bip dos veces seguidas. Lo coge y ve dos mensajes. Uno es de Tom con las siguientes palabras "Pensé que nunca lo haría. Ya era hora que salierais del armario, llevo más de un año esperándolo. Imagino que como tú. Os espero a comer pareja". Danny suelta una risotada y Dougie abre los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –sonríe

-Ayer dijiste delante de todos que me querías –Bajas la cabeza y le besas, le encanta que Dougie se despierte y gruña. Que le mire con los ojos medio cerrados porque todavía no se ha adaptado a la luz del día y que sonría.

-Lo sé –ríe- declaración de amor en toda regla

-Ya era hora- Dougie le pega en la cabeza

-Ahora me puedes decir, ¿de que te reías?

Tom ha enviado un sms y Harry otro –sonrío y lee para sí mismo "Tío de verdad que no contármelo. Me alegro, lo sabéis. Os quiero" Eso lo escribiría borracho, porque no cree que Harry haya podido poner "Os quiero". Dougie lo está leyendo y sonríe.

-Te quiero, Jones –dice Dougie sin más y Danny le besa olvidando los mensajes o cualquier otra cosa. Ha sido la mejor declaración de amor de su vida.


End file.
